


The Years of Us

by doitall



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9819236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doitall/pseuds/doitall
Summary: Baekhyun and Kyungsoo's relationship has its ups and downs over the years.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for do-itall fic fest (Self-Prompt)
> 
> Author's Note: Huge thanks to my beta. You were so kind and patient despite my procrastination. Thank you to the mods for being a blessing.
> 
> Warnings: Some cursing

  **Sophomore Year**

I forgot what it meant… to hate someone as much as I hate Byun Baekhyun **.**

“You know you can't turn that in. Mr. Wu would totally call you in for conference about teenage angst and how it can give you wrinkles.” Jongdae, his ex-arch enemy turned decent friend, tells him.

Kyungsoo turns to glare at him. “Mr. Wu appreciates any kind of self-expression. And this,” Kyungsoo points to his poem, “is a masterpiece.”

“Maybe so. But he's not going to allow you to read it in front of the whole class.”

“You recited yours about ladybugs getting stuck in the ceiling fixtures and dying. I think mine will be accepted as well.” Kyungsoo slyly smiles while continuing to write the next line of his poem.

Jongdae gives up trying to convince his friend to not ruin his image with a sigh. As Kyungsoo is absorbed in maniacally laughing to himself, Jongdae watches him with weariness.

He and Kyungsoo hated each other until last year, freshman year of high school, when they both met the source of Kyungsoo's current hate, Byun Baekhyun. Somehow the two realized their differences were based off an incident involving chocolate milk and decided to move on. Although Jongdae never felt the passionate hatred for Baekhyun like Kyungsoo, he still isn’t in favor of the other. The reason behind that being, Kyungsoo mentions Baekhyun more than himself. Call it jealousy, but that was once Jongdae’s spot. Now, he’s been replaced.

“Whatever, Soo.” Jongdae waves him off settling into his seat across the row from his friend.

The male looks up at him with wide eyes, clear with the afternoon sun reflecting off it. “Soo? You’ve never called me that.”

“Baekhyun calls you that all the time.” Chanyeol, Kyungsoo’s seat partner and Baekhyun’s best friend, takes his place with a loud bang from his book bag slapping the wood top of the desk.

Kyungsoo winces at the noise before squinting his eyes, “He calls me what?”

“Soo. I think it’s cute.” Chanyeol comments. Jongdae tries to give him the signs for escaping the situation, but he doesn’t pay attention and continues, “He never calls you by your real name. He probably thinks ‘Soo’ is a cuter version too and it’s so simple -Soo.” He finishes whimsically, smiling to himself.

Jongdae watches Kyungsoo’s eyebrow twitch before he erases something on his poem before adding three new lines to it. A gut wrenching feeling tells him it’s not good when Baekhyun takes his seat at the front of the class just as the bell rang and Kyungsoo glowers at his back.

“Good afternoon, class. Today we are going to continue presenting the poems you written. Chanyeol, you wanted to go first today.” Mr. Wu shuts the door and walks to his desk as Chanyeol heads to the front of the desk.

Chanyeol grins widely at the class before clearing his throat and reading what he wrote on his paper. “There’s a river by the ocean/ An otter by the sea/ We are all humans/ Just let me be. Thank you. I worked really hard on that. If you want to hear more check me out on my sound cloud-”

“Enough Mr. Park, please take your seat,” Mr. Wu says as the students laugh. Chanyeol takes his seat, high-fiving his classmates as he passes. “Next we have Do Kyungsoo.”

Jongdae whimpers from the second-hand embarrassment he is about to feel from Kyungsoo’s inane poem. His friend bows in front of the class before clearing his throat.

“From the very start/ I knew my heart very well/ I knew exactly what your annoying laugh sounded like/ I knew your eyes curled up in little black crescent holes/ And your smile is exceptionally ugly/ but sometimes I feel sick/ And I forget what it meant/ to hate someone as much as I hate Byun Baekhyun.”

Jongdae groans into his arms as his head falls when he starts to hear the snickers…

~.~

Kyungsoo whines when he notices more people staring at him and laughing. “Everyone is so stupid in this school. It obviously was not a love poem! Jongdae!” He shouts his friends name, hoping to hear him defend his honor.

“It was certainly aggressive enough.” Jongdae mumbles under his breath. “Did you really have to say that you wished a bird would shit on him?”

“I thought it sounded nice. Anyways, Mr. Wu is forcing me to write an apology poem by Friday. What am I going to say?” Kyungsoo pouts, “Oh! I know. You could write it for me.”

“No.” Jongdae says.

“But Mr. Wu loved your poem.”

“Write your own poem, and one that doesn’t threaten Baekhyun’s life.”

Kyungsoo sighs cursing his life just as his least favorite person comes up to him.

“So, Soo, I really liked that love poem about me. I never knew how much I meant to you. How about I take you out this weekend? I know this really great Italian restaurant.” Baekhyun asks with a smirk as he swings his book bag over his shoulder.

“How about no. I want you and your disease-ridden dick far away from my ass.” Kyungsoo tries to shoo him away although Italian does sound nice. He will have to suggest the idea to his mom later.

Baekhyun grins, his tongue peeking through his teeth. “Cute that you imagine me on top, but…” Baekhyun leans close to Kyungsoo’s to where his teeth are slightly grazing his earlobe sending a chill down Kyungsoo’s spine, “I’d rather have you between my thighs.”

Kyungsoo pushes him away. “You’re gross.”

“You said it first.” Baekhyun winks at him before leaving the two to catch his ride, “See you tomorrow!”

Kyungsoo clenches his hands into fists to control his anger. “I’m going to kill him.”

“Or have his babies.” Jongdae mutters to himself again.

 

**Junior Year**

Kyungsoo really hates choir. Not because he doesn’t like singing because he does love it. But he’s been vying for the solo spot against Byun Baekhyun since freshman year, and his teacher comes up with worst idea ever to solve the conflict.

“I know! You two can have a duet. My two best students stealing the show. Tomorrow I’ll give you the music and you guys will have to practice with each other after school. I’ll let you borrow the choir room.” Before either Baekhyun or Kyungsoo could protest, their teacher turns to the class, shouting, “Okay, warm up everyone!”

Kyungsoo glares at his new ‘duet partner’, “You better not mess this up, Baekshit.”

Baekhyun snorts, “That doesn’t even rhyme. Your insults are getting soft. What’s wrong, Soo? Are you actually starting to like me? Are you still up for that Italian?” He gasps dramatically, clutching his chest where is heart is lodged somewhere.

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, “In your dreams.”

Baekhyun winks, and Kyungsoo feels his stomach twist uncomfortably.

~.~

“You fall flat every time you hit this note. I hear you all the time in class screwing it up.” Baekhyun says, leaning over Kyungsoo’s shoulder pointing at the measure he keeps messing up. Kyungsoo’s a little hot, probably from practicing all day, and Baekhyun’s peanut butter breath doesn’t help matters. “I used to take voice lessons a couple of years back, and what I learned is when you hit those high notes, raise your eyebrows. With your thick pair, I’m sure you’ll look slightly ridiculous, but you won’t go flat.”

Kyungsoo blinks. The insult goes straight out his ear for once. Baekhyun’s advice actually works and he smiles widely at him after he hits the note when he tries. “You’re not as stupid as I thought you were, Byun.”

Baekhyun snorts, winking at him again. Kyungsoo coughs on the water he was chugging down. “Maybe you actually are going soft, Soo.”

Kyungsoo crosses his arms as he looks at Baekhyun check himself out in the mirror. “I told you not to call me that.”

“I’ll call you that until you die. I’ll even petition to put it on your headstone. Here lies Do Kyungsoo ‘Soo’ loved by few.”

Kyungsoo cringes in disgust, “That sounds terrible. I would crawl out of my grave and haunt you if that happened.”

“I wouldn’t mind that. I’d like a little ghosty friend.” Baekhyun screeches when he gets a water bottle tossed at his butt.

~.~

Their performance is all Kyungsoo has ever dreamed of. Baekhyun’s and his voices flowed together so melodically. Baekhyun filled in his short breaths, and Kyungsoo strengthened his high notes to make them soar.

When they got a standing ovation, Kyungsoo didn’t mind holding Baekhyun’s sweaty hand to bow together or admiring his wide smile that’s cutely shaped like a rectangle. Baekhyun’s eyes sparkled so brightly, and Kyungsoo knows it isn’t from the stage lights.

What pushes the limits is when they go back stage after their school finished all their performances, Jongdae and Chanyeol are waiting for them. When Baekhyun and Kyungsoo reaches the two, they are both embraced in a huge hug. Kyungsoo can tolerate very little physical affection, but Baekhyun is pressed against his whole side, his face mashed into his cheek. The lips Baekhyun just sang beautifully through, are pressed on his jaw.

Kyungsoo doesn’t mention it when they are released. The telltale flush on both their cheeks tells Kyungsoo that Baekhyun is just as embarrassed as he is about the incident.

“You guys were great!” Chanyeol enthuses. Jongdae nods along in agreement. Kyungsoo and Baekhyun thank them.

“I know you guys have to go change. We will meet you in the parking lot?” Jongdae looks for confirmation from Kyungsoo, and the latter smiles.

After they leave, Kyungsoo shuffles his feet before meeting Baekhyun’s gaze. “You were amazing.” Kyungsoo says quietly.

Baekhyun’s jaw drops, his eyes widening, “You too.” He grins and pulls Kyungsoo into their dressing room.

 

**Senior Year**

“Our last year,” Chanyeol sniffles when they enter the school. Kyungsoo frowns, a presence missing.

“GUYS!!!” Baekhyun comes running down the hall to Chanyeol, Jongdae, and Kyungsoo with his arms spread wide. Chanyeol, feeling just as sentimental, opens his arms ready for Baekhyun’s impact. They collide and Kyungsoo ignores them completely when Baekhyun mumbles into Chanyeol’s arm, “It’s our last run. Soo!”

Kyungsoo listens to the hurried footsteps behind him before turning to stare at Baekhyun pouting. Yes, Kyungsoo still hates him, thanks for asking. But this hate has mellowed to a boiling pot of irritation over the summer when Jongdae became good friends with Chanyeol and Baekhyun and forced Kyungsoo to spend time together with them. Kyungsoo always had a stance to never see Baekhyun over the summer, but he fell into the pattern of having the other in the room, being loud or eating his snacks. Plus, his mother was completely enchanted by Baekhyun’s friendly attitude and plethora of compliments.

“Show some emotion. I know you’re going to miss me.” Baekhyun whines, a noise Kyungsoo has grown to tune out.

“I can’t miss you. You’re standing right beside me.” Kyungsoo tells him with a monotone voice.

“So you do admit it! You miss me when I am not around.” Kyungsoo can hear the smugness in his voice.

“No. Of course not. I’d need a serious mental health examination if that happened. I just meant, I’m not going to go around all emotional when we still have a whole school year left. It’s not like today is our last day seeing each other.”

“Who knows? I could die, and you’ll be all heartbroken and alone because you never took the moment to appreciate my presence.” Baekhyun rests his head on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. The male knocks him off.

“Well, until then,” Kyungsoo trails, entering his class.

Baekhyun pouts again, jutting out his bottom lip, chin wobbling dramatically. “You’re so mean to me.”

Kyungsoo pushes him away gently, already tired of his antics, “Go to class, Baekhyun.”

Jongdae raises an eyebrow at Kyungsoo, “Is there something I am missing?”

“What?”

“You’re talking to Baekhyun. You’re touching him without saying you need to go boil your skin. I don’t know. If I had to give my two senses, I’d say that you might actually like him.”

Kyungsoo scoffs, “Like Byun Baekhyun? Are you crazy? I’ve only realized that it’s best to let him have his way and then take him down slowly from the inside. Like someone said, keep your friends close and your enemies closer.”

“Whatever.”

~.~

One thing Kyungsoo hates about senior year, is prom. Jongdae forces him to put on his suit that he bought for his brother’s wedding and go as a group with him and Chanyeol. Luckily, Baekhyun had gotten a date with a junior, Seungwan, and will be with her group of friends.

The doorbell rings just as Kyungsoo’s is putting on his bowtie. He races down the stairs to see Chanyeol standing in the foyer in a black tux similar to Kyungsoo’s. “Sup.” Chanyeol waves as Kyungsoo’s mother tries to offer him money for driving Kyungsoo around.

“No, it’s fine Mrs. Do. He’s not threatening me to drive him everywhere.”

“Where’s Jongdae?” Kyungsoo asks, looking around for him.

“Still fixing his hair. I figured he’d be done by the time I picked you up.” Chanyeol tells with a sloppy grin.

“Ah, well, let’s go. I am hungry.” Kyungsoo tugs on Chanyeol’s arm to get him away from his mother’s grasp.

When they get to the venue, Kyungsoo and Jongdae stay far from the dance floor. Chanyeol is flailing his limbs in the middle of the floor where a huge crowd piles around. Sometimes he searches the room for Baekhyun, but he hasn’t seen the other all night. He assumes he is out on the floor with his date, difficult to see because he’s so short.

Jongdae presses his thin curling lips together, his index finger tapping the top of his head to see if his hair is still gelled back. Kyungsoo grabs his wrist. “Stop worrying about it. You look good.”

Jongdae smiles slowly, one side pulling up higher than the other. “Thanks, Kyungsoo.” He leans forward quickly to kiss Kyungsoo’s cheek.

Kyungsoo opens his eyes wide, “What was that for?”

“A bribe. I’ll do it again if you don’t dance with me.” He smirks, knowing he won.

Kyungsoo sighs, “Deal, but if you elbow me or step on my feet, I’m done.” Jongdae laughs, dragging him to the dancefloor unaware of a pair of eyes observing them from a far.

Kyungsoo learns Jongdae sucks at dancing. Almost as bad as Chanyeol. But he never does step on his feet or elbows him in the side. Eventually, Kyungsoo has to take a break to catch his breath from laughing and dancing. Leaving Jongdae to dance with Chanyeol, he heads to the drink table when he feels an arm snake around his waist.

He whirls around to find Baekhyun looking at him expectantly. Kyungsoo rakes his eyes up and down his body, admiring the red wine suit that looks so nice against his tan skin. Baekhyun’s lips are a dark shade of red and sleek with some spit.

Kyungsoo squints at him. “What are you doing? Where’s Seungwan? Shouldn’t you be with her?”

Baekhyun shakes his head looking pathetically upset. Kyungsoo’s heart hurts. “We were dancing with her friends, and she took me to the balcony where she kissed me.” He pauses, “We-we were kissing when her ex- you know Kihyun, well he found us and said-” Baekhyun cuts off.

“Stop.” Kyungsoo puts his drink down before sliding his hand down Baekhyun’s arm. The male shivers under his touch, and Kyungsoo doesn’t take a moment to think about what it means. Instead, he locks their hands together. Kyungsoo hopes Baekhyun doesn’t notice how sweaty it is from exertion. “Just for tonight.” He says quietly.

He leads Baekhyun to the dancefloor and tries to imitate all the ridiculous moves Chanyeol does. Baekhyun smiles in no time, laughing as Kyungsoo starts to wiggle his butt onto Baekhyun’s side. The latter goes with it. Giggling loudly as he wraps his arm around his waist, swaying side to side. Kyungsoo doesn’t notice the proximity of their bodies, even when he turns around to face Baekhyun and his forehead is a centimeter away.

Kyungsoo spins him around, guiding them into a jerky tango although it doesn’t flow with the pounding bass. Chanyeol spots them and comes over with Jongdae, dancing until they are all red in the face, sweat dripping down their temples. Kyungsoo smiles the most that night, and he doesn’t say anything when Baekhyun rests his head on his shoulder that night as they ride back to Chanyeol’s house for a sleepover.

~.~

Graduation comes too quickly for Kyungsoo. He finds himself standing on stage in a blink of an eye, reciting his salutatorian speech. He scans over the crowd finding Jongdae nodding to his words, Chanyeol grinning at him, and Baekhyun glancing at him only to turn to the person beside him, blabbing. Of course.

Kyungsoo mentally sighs, wrapping up his speech and finishing with sounds of polite claps. When the ceremony ends, Chanyeol finds him dragging him over to say hello to his family and to take a picture together. Jongdae then asks for one too. Baekhyun nowhere to be found.

Later the four meet up to have their own celebration, as their minds start to be influenced by the alcohol, functioning like normally becomes a task. Jongdae and Chanyeol are having an intense match of Mario Kart, and Baekhyun… Kyungsoo finds Baekhyun standing outside alone showcasing his half-full beer bottle.

“This is odd.” Kyungsoo says quietly.

Baekhyun gives him a pointed look, “Wha-”

“You. Out here. Alone. It’s odd.”

“Maybe I’m just a sad drunk.” Baekhyun glances at him through his fringe, which really needs to be cut and re-dyed. His roots are bleeding through the light brown shade.

Kyungsoo snorts, “Unlikely. If anyone was to be the sad drunk out of the four of us, it would be me.”

Baekhyun shakes his head. His hair also needs to be washed. Too much product was put on those strands just too look good for graduation. “You didn’t take a picture with me.”

Kyungsoo turns his body and leans towards him. He gets in Baekhyun’s personal space to stare into his eyes. “Is that why you’re acting like this?” Baekhyun doesn’t answer him. “Tsch. Childish.”

Baekhyun pouts, squirming when he feels his phone being taken out of his front pocket. His brain doesn’t even process what Kyungsoo is doing until he focuses on his own reflection blinking at him. Kyungsoo scoots closer to where his chin settled onto Baekhyun’s shoulder. Both their faces are flushed to a rosy red.

“Smile, Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo orders him. His breath ghosts over his neck sending chills over the sensitive skin. Baekhyun gives a wide smile to the camera as does Kyungsoo. After the one picture, Kyungsoo begins to drop the phone, but Baekhyun whines making Kyungsoo sigh. They take multiple pictures until Baekhyun is satisfied. “Happy?”

Baekhyun nods. “I thought you didn’t take a picture with me because you didn’t like me.”

Kyungsoo moves away from Baekhyun handing over the other’s phone. “That’s not it. I didn’t see you. I thought you would come find me.”

“I can’t do everything for you, Soo. I’m lazy too.” Baekhyun slurs gulping the rest of his drink.

Kyungsoo watches him humming to himself trying not to think too hard on the true meaning behind Baekhyun’s words.

 

**University: First Year**

“No.”

“Look, you said that we had to do a thorough check of our new roommate to make sure he would be compatible with us-” Chanyeol tries to defend his best friend and his actions.

Kyungsoo glares at him, “Since when have Baekhyun and I ever been compatible? I don’t think we are compatible. Jongdae doesn’t think we are compatible.” Kyungsoo stands in the living room of his new apartment shared with Jongdae, Chanyeol, and the last addition, Baekhyun. He is the last to move in because he just got back from a vacation with his family and finds his new home in disarray with boxes dotting the room in small towers, most with one name scribbled on the side: Baekhyun.

“I promise he’ll be a perfect roommate. Whenever we had our sleepovers, he would always make sure the room was halfway decent before I came over.”

“Ew, say no more,” Kyungsoo raises his hands and starts to walk away, “I do not want to hear about your porn sharing extravaganza.”

“It’s porn-palooza. If you were jealous that you were never invited, you should’ve just told me. I could have made some room for you.” Baekhyun comes walking carrying two boxes in his arms and plopping them down right by another stack.

“You have more stuff?” Kyungsoo asks disbelieving.

Baekhyun shakes his head, “All yours. I saw your car down stairs and figured I would help you out some since you are letting me stay here.”

Kyungsoo’s lip twitches, avoiding his new roommate’s eyes, “Thanks.” When he passes Baekhyun by to get the rest of his stuff, he sees a small smile gracing his face. Maybe living with him won’t be as bad as Kyungsoo imagines.

~.~

Living with Baekhyun was like watching a tornado blow over your home and sweep all of your hopes and dreams along with your windows that protect all your privacy. Even though Kyungsoo shares a room with Jongdae, somehow Baekhyun manages to be in their room more than his own. However, when Kyungsoo does have those peaceful moments, he finds a pattern in Baekhyun’s schedule that has him gnawing on his lip at midnight.

Kyungsoo notices a faint taste of blood on his tongue when he hears the door to his apartment swing open and bang against the wall. He gets up quickly and peeks down the hall to see which of his roommates is back. He knows it isn’t Jongdae because the latter said he is visiting his parents for the weekend. Kyungsoo thought Chanyeol was considering to visit his sister, but he isn’t sure if he went through with it.

“Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo calls out unsurely to the form shrouded by darkness that is hunched over one of the barstools.

“Ding.”

“Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo breathes out before flipping on the hall light. As light floods over Baekhyun’s face, he grimaces before groaning. Even in the yellow glow, he looks whiter than he normally does.

“Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner.” Baekhyun groans again, mumbling, “Oh god, I don’t feel good.”

Kyungsoo walks over to his side, placing his hand over the other’s forehead. “You do feel a little hot.” He breathes and can almost taste the alcohol clinging to Baekhyun’s skin. “What were you doing, dousing yourself in a pool of beer?”

“Something like that.” He wraps his arms around Kyungsoo’s neck, pausing for a moment as he inhales shakily. Kyungsoo freezes, watching Baekhyun shut his eyes tight, his nose scrunching up. “You smell nice, Soo.”

Kyungsoo snorts with an exhale, “You sound surprised.”

“You don’t normally smell like this. It’s different. I like it.” Baekhyun nuzzles his head closer to Kyungsoo’s neck before whispering, “Help me.”

“Next time, don’t drink as much.”

“Dully noted”, Baekhyun leans onto Kyungsoo’s shoulder as they stumble into his bedroom. “This isn’t my room.”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes as he places the other on his bed, “I know. It’ll be easier to watch over you if you stay here for the night.”

“You don’t mind?”

“Not if you don’t mind me taking off your pants.”

“I would never say no to you.” Baekhyun mutters into the pillow.

Kyungsoo swallows. He unbuttons the latter’s pants, tugging them over his kneecaps and down past his ankles. Seeing Baekhyun in his underwear is not a new sight. The male has been known to walk around pant-less on the days he doesn’t have class, but Kyungsoo feels a heat crawl up his skin, burning under his shirt as if he has invaded on something intimate.

Baekhyun rolls around on Kyungsoo’s bed after his shoes and pants are off. He turns his head to blink up at Kyungsoo, “Why are you being nice to me?”

There’s a faint red ring around the cupid’s bow of Baekhyun’s lip probably from having the tip of the beer bottle glued to his mouth. Kyungsoo thumbs Baekhyun’s cheek where the skin is flushed from alcohol. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

Baekhyun flutters his eyes closed as he whispers. “You hate me.”

“You’re just too much to handle. I can’t figure you out sometimes.”

Baekhyun hums in understanding, “Then stay around me and try to find your answer.” Kyungsoo jerks back his hand at Baekhyun’s suggestion. “Can you take off my shirt? I’m too hot.” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes at Baekhyun’s playful pleading eyes, his arms squirming by his side.

Confirming with low grunt, Baekhyun shoots up in Kyungsoo’s bed, raising his arms up high so Kyungsoo can easily slip his fingers under the hem and pull the fabric up. Baekhyun is by no means built, not like Jongdae who spent most of his summer running and lifting, but he has firm muscles that told him those laps in the swimming pool did some work on the baby fat he always claimed to still have.

Baekhyun pouts his lips out, “I feel like kissing someone.”

Kyungsoo smashes his palms against Baekhyun’s waiting lips feeling slightly sick to his stomach, “Make out with your pillow then.”

“Chanyeol let me kiss him one time when I was drunk. It was gross. He’s gross.” Baekhyun grimaces as he remembers when Chanyeol was just sitting across him, and he simply got up, planting a large kiss on his cheek. But Chanyeol had just turned, their lips met, and Chanyeol was just a sloppy mess.

“Please don’t ruin my image of Chanyeol. I actually respect him unlike your sorry ass.”

“I guess you can’t respect anyone in this apartment then.”

Kyungsoo flashes his eyes at Baekhyun, “You infected Jongdae too?! But he’s straight.”

Baekhyun shrugs as he slips his feet under the covers, pulling them up to his chin, “I never bothered asking, but it was dare, not like I asked to kiss him either. I think Jongdae gagged afterwards. It was all very offensive. I’m probably the best he’s ever going to get.”

“I honestly cannot believe you.”

“Hmmm, it’s one of my charming qualities.” Baekhyun’s voice comes out muffled from where his face is mashed into the pillow.

“I see it more as a negative attribute.” Kyungsoo mumbles to himself. He picks Baekhyun’s shirt off the ground and throws it in the hamper before leaving and whispering, “Get some sleep.”

~.~

“Why are you on the couch? And why is Baekhyun in your bed eating your pillow?” Chanyeol asks the next morning when he discovers the state of their apartment. “Kyungsoo, did you drug him?”

 

**University: Second Year**

“I am going to fail.”

“You’re not going to fail.”

“You don’t know that.”

Kyungsoo swivels around in his chair to look at the pathetic mess lying across the floor with all his books surrounding his body as if Baekhyun is performing some ritual to the gods to give him knowledge. “You’re a drama queen. Just study, it’s not that hard.”

“Says you, Mr. Dean’s List.” Baekhyun glares at the latter, “I can’t study by myself; I get distracted easily.”

“What a surprise”, Kyungsoo says dryly.

“If you study with me, I’d know you would help me focus. And if you help me pass, I would be eternally grateful. Like I would get kicked in the dick for you. Or like die for you. Seriously, anything.”

Kyungsoo contemplates it, “Anything?”

Baekhyun frowns, regretting his words, “Within reason.”

“So you would be in my club’s short film production?”

Baekhyun groans, “Ugh, Soo, come on. You know how much I hate the people in your club. They all make fun of me with jokes that go over my head and judge my movie selection.”

“Anything with Julia Roberts does not count.” Kyungsoo crosses his arms, smirking at his roommate.

“I like Matthew McConaughey too!” Baekhyun defends.

“That just makes it worse.”

“I am not doing it then.” Baekhyun stubbornly responds back.

“Then fail. Doesn’t bother me. It would probably make my life easier if you did.” Kyungsoo turns counting down from three until Baekhyun protests for Kyungsoo’s attention and help.

“I’ll do it, but I don’t know how to act.”

Kyungsoo grins widely, “Perfect. Don’t worry. I’ll help you out.”

Baekhyun raises his eyebrows at the other. Normally, he doesn’t receive a smile like this, but instead of smiling back, a frown forms at his forehead as he presses his lips together in concentration.

Studying with Baekhyun is just as painful as Kyungsoo imagined. He squirms too much in his seat, and just like he said, he gets distracted. Kyungsoo had to go get a roll of cardboard left over from present wrappings and start whacking Baekhyun on the head when he doesn’t pay attention.

After hours of relentless punishment, Baekhyun slouches in his chair, socked feet stretching over Kyungsoo’s bare ones. His toes fiddle around, tapping an unheard beat against Kyungsoo’s skin. Either Baekhyun doesn’t know he’s doing it or he is doing it on purpose. Kyungsoo can’t tell since Baekhyun has been staring at one problem for the past five minutes while twirling his pencil in his hand.

“Baekhyun…” Kyungsoo calls out warningly as his legs start to get an itch.

Baekhyun shushes his with a raised index finger, “Didn’t they tell you never to disrupt a genius at work.”

“I hardly think they were indicating you when saying that.” Kyungsoo shoves Baekhyun’s finger out of the way, annoyed.

“You’ll be eating those words when I ace all my exams.”

“Only because of me.”

“Shhh, let me focus.”

Kyungsoo snorts, but quiets down as Baekhyun finally writes down, his feet still tapping against Kyungsoo’s. It is a closeness Kyungsoo can’t seem to mind at the moment.

~.~

“BAEKHYUN!”

“I’m coming!” Baekhyun calls back from behind the bathroom door.

“You said you would be ready twenty minutes ago. We are late. They will kick me out of the club if I keep being late because of you.”

“Chill,” Baekhyun opens the door abruptly, “They can’t kick out the director or his chosen star of the show.”

Kyungsoo steps back, scanning Baekhyun up and down. He only wears a light blue towel around his waist. It wasn’t like when Baekhyun was drunk and begged his shirt to be come off in a slurred manner. Baekhyun is completely sober and so is Kyungsoo making his skin heat up under his collar. His gut twists as he watches water droplets slide down his chest before dipping into his belly button and sliding down the very faint happy trail.

Kyungsoo swallows as the heat travels down his spine, “Hurry and get dressed.”

Baekhyun looks down at his bare chest, “Oh right. Be back in a sec.” He races into his room. Kyungsoo can hear the pads of his feet pacing around his room, probably frantically looking for clothes. “Hey, Kyungsoo-”

“Oh my god.” Kyungsoo whirls around, face beet red. Baekhyun didn’t have a towel on.

“What kind of theme are we going for? Hot college boy, the rich player type, I’m-broke-and-work-at-a-restaurant theme, street-rat…”

“Could you have asked me that with clothes on?” Kyungsoo says staring at the wall.

“But then I would just have to take off those clothes if it didn’t meet your specification.”

Kyungsoo sighs, “A broke street-rat who likes worn down shoes is fine.”

“Perfect. Give me a minute.” Kyungsoo holds his breath, counting until Baekhyun returns quickly. “I’m ready.”

Kyungsoo slowly turns around, afraid he will see Baekhyun naked again. Instead, the latter is dressed in ripped baggy jeans that he’s had since high school, red converses that used to belong to his brother, and a striped tee.

“Good?”

Kyungsoo nods, “Yeah, let’s go.”

~.~

Kyungsoo’s friends in his club are impressed at Baekhyun’s acting skills. Just like Kyungsoo had thought, he knew the boy dramatic antics were just breeding an actor. His friends forgive Baekhyun of his poor movie choices and praise him for how well he performs on camera. Kyungsoo could say he’s just a bit jealous of how all his friends are flocking his roommate, making him laugh as he tries to show him his charming crooked smile he puts on when he wants people to be his friend.

During different clips, right before Kyungsoo calls ‘Action’, Baekhyun darts his eyes to Kyungsoo watching him until right when the camera starts rolling and he focuses on his character.

“Line!” Baekhyun calls suddenly, breaking character and looking up and away from his co-actress.

Kyungsoo glances at the script, eyebrow raised curiously. The actor has known almost all of his lines, but this sudden change in his demeanor is new to Kyungsoo. “You don’t have a line.”

Baekhyun cocks his head at Kyungsoo confused, “What am I doing then?”

“You pull her towards you, and push her against the counter. You then pretend like you are going to take advantage of her, so you can prove a point to her that your character isn’t as good as he seems.” Kyungsoo looks back to meet Baekhyun’s unreadable brown eyes. “Got it? Let’s go again.”

Baekhyun goes back in position, dragging the girl with him before shoving her forcefully into the counter. The actress cries out in pain and Baekhyun immediately drops the hold he has on her, his eyes wide, mouth forming an ‘o’. “I’m sorry”, he whispers to girl, who glares at him in return.

Kyungsoo gets off of his seat, throwing his script on the chair and walking over to Baekhyun, “Five, everybody.” The actress passes Kyungsoo, “Are you okay?”

“Yes, I think I may be bruised though.”

“Someone get Eunji an ice pack.” Kyungsoo shouts to his crew members before turning back to a sheepish Baekhyun. He lowers his voice before asking, “What is wrong?”

Baekhyun shrugs, staring at the ground, “I didn’t think this scene would be a problem, but I just don’t feel comfortable. I’m sorry.” His shoulders sag, and Kyungsoo can tell it is something deeper than just that bothering him.

“Let’s practice it then.” Kyungsoo offers. Baekhyun whirls his head to Kyungsoo, opening his mouth to question. Kyungsoo stops, “As your director and also the reason for putting you through this, I should help you out. Besides, if you were too uncomfortable with anyone here about this scene, it should be me.”

“I think you doubt yourself.” Baekhyun snorts, but nods getting ready for the scene.

“Harden your eyes more, you feel empty now, desperate to prove a point that even yourself partially wants to deny. But if you can convince her, then you can convince yourself.” Kyungsoo coaches while stepping close to Baekhyun until the latter is only a few steps away.

“Now, come at me like I am your prey and grab my arm.” Baekhyun strides over at his command and grips Kyungsoo’s forearm, dragging him closer. “Make it look more forceful, then start walking forward quickly, caging me against the counter.”

Baekhyun stalks toward Kyungsoo with a dark gaze, eyebrows furrowed. Kyungsoo watches him calculating his actions while walking back until his back hits the counter. “Get closer. I don’t bite.” Kyungsoo commands.

Baekhyun leans forward, so close Kyungsoo can feel his breath fan over his lips. Kyungsoo tangles his fingers in the cloth of Baekhyun’s shirt, acting as if he is trying to fight against him. “Now, make a move.” Kyungsoo whispers lowly.

Baekhyun’s eyes widen for a fraction of a moment before using his free hand to grip Kyungsoo’s thigh, lifting him slightly up, his other goes to curl under his jaw. He eyes start to flutter shut preparing to lean forward for a kiss. Kyungsoo stares at the pores on his nose counting the eyelashes that dust his cheeks. He smiles slightly as he notes the corner of Baekhyun’s lips is a mole the tinted moisturizer he uses couldn’t quite cover it completely.

Kyungsoo shudders as Baekhyun’s hand travels up his leg. Kyungsoo clears his throat, patting Baekhyun’s chest. “And then she will push you away before you can kiss her.”

Baekhyun’s eyes slowly and trails his gaze up Kyungsoo’s face with a realization dawned on his features. He shakes his head and steps away, “Thanks. I think I can do it.”

~.~

The front door slams and heavy footsteps grow louder as they come closer to Kyungsoo’s door. The intruder doesn’t bother knocking on his door before walking in and slamming a paper down on Kyungsoo’s desk, right beside his hand that is on his computer’s mouse. “What is this?” Kyungsoo glances at Baekhyun, breathing heavily and looking winded, not surprised that he is the one to enter his room unannounced.

“Take a look for yourself.” Baekhyun tells him. His eyes sparkle despite his nose flaring trying to catch his breath.

Kyungsoo looks back to the paper and notices Baekhyun’s name in his bubbly handwriting. Understanding what it was, Kyungsoo flips to the last page and sees the red number circled. Kyungsoo jumps up from his seat and wraps his arms around Kyungsoo automatically. “I told you could do it!”

Baekhyun laughs, his chest rumbling, hugging Kyungsoo back, “Only because of you.”

“What’s going on here?” Jongdae’s voice rings through the room, and Kyungsoo leaps away as if electrocuted.

Baekhyun presses his lips together, a wrinkle in his forehead before turning to grin at Jongdae. “I passed my exam all because of Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo starts to blush, feeling strange. “It was nothing.”

“Don’t be modest. You literally saved my ass.”

“Stop being so dramatic.”

“Speaking of dramatic, have you finished editing the film? Make sure you only used the clips showing my good side.” Baekhyun winks at Kyungsoo, smirking.

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, “That’s impossible. Each side looks equally bad.”

Baekhyun whines at the insult, “Jongdae, tell him my left side is more handsome.”

Jongdae throws an annoyed glance at the two, “Please leave me out of this.”

“You need to convince him. Kyungsoo is more likely to listen to you rather than me.”

“I don’t know about that. He pays more attention to you than me.”

Kyungsoo glares at Jongdae, who ignores him as he starts to gather his laundry.

Baekhyun laughs, “Sure, Jongdae. Maybe in an alternate universe. Anyways, a couple of my friends are going out to celebrate, so I gotta go get ready. Thank you again, Soo. I owe you.” Baekhyun leaves, closing the door behind him.

As soon as Kyungsoo hears the click, he gets up to stand next to Jongdae. “What the hell, Jongdae?”

Jongdae sneers, “‘Thanks again, Soo.’ God, you might as well fuck him already.”

Kyungsoo crosses his arms, “Seriously, Jongdae, what is your problem?”

Jongdae sticks a finger in Kyungsoo’s chest. His eyes are rimmed red, probably from spending many late nights studying for exams. “You’re my problem. You are all over him. It’s sick to watch.”

“Oh, get over yourself. You know it’s not like that. I’ve hated him since high school; you know that.”

“Get over myself!? That’s rich. You’re practically boning him. I honestly thought that maybe you would be true to who you are.”

“I should be true to myself? I guess we are both full of crap. Because obviously this kind of anger has been building up for a while and now you decide to explode on me without any explanation. I don’t know what I have done to you to deserve this kind of reaction.” Kyungsoo keeps a heavy stare on Jongdae as his roommate runs a hand through his hair before groaning.

“I’m sorry. I just- when I saw you”, Jongdae takes a deep breath, “hugging him, I thought that it’s true.”

“What’s true?” Kyungsoo questions.

“That you like him more than me.”

“Jongdae, we’ve gone over this. You are my best friend. You. Not Chanyeol. And definitely not Baekhyun.”

“But you hugged him, you’ve never hugged me.” Jongdae starts to jut out his bottom lip, jumping on his bed and slouching, and Jongdae hardly ever pouts.

Kyungsoo huffs, “I only did that because he needs positive reinforcement to do hard work. You, you don’t need that kind of attention. I know I can just hang out with you, and it is enough for our relationship. You don’t need that constant assurance that I am here for you. You just know and count on me for that.”

A small smile forms on Jongdae’s lips. “Thanks. I needed that.”

Kyungsoo smiles back in response.

 

**University: Third Year**

Before Kyungsoo’s eyes, he and his roommates are facing their last two years of schooling. Well, at least Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and Kyungsoo are. Jongdae still has another two years so he can get his masters in engineering. The apartment is normally quiet. Chanyeol is typically out with his internship at a music studio, and Baekhyun is always out with friends. Jongdae is at home the most besides Kyungsoo because he likes studying without any distractions as does Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo finds himself getting nostalgic, realizing everyone is following their own paths, and his life won’t always be as simple as this. Hearing Chanyeol’s booming voice from the living room after he lost a round of video games with Baekhyun will become nonexistent. Knowing Baekhyun won’t ever disrupt Kyungsoo while he is making dinner for everyone anymore makes him feel a bit emptier. Never having Jongdae within an arm’s reach will be an adjustment he isn’t ready for.

Sure, he has another year with the four, but he isn’t sure what the end result will be. Will they all still be in contact and meet regularly? Or will Kyungsoo have to find someone else that will care enough to be sure he gets in his daily quota of socialization or that he ate fast food at least once a week?

The realization that moving on is an unavoidable event hits Kyungsoo hard one week after he had just gotten back from a study group meeting. Inside the living room is a horde of people eating a bunch of snacks and music blasting from Chanyeol’s stereo. Kyungsoo avoids a collision of two people making out before heading to his room to drop off his book bag.

He hopes to find Jongdae inside, but the latter shows no signs of being present. He, then, heads to Baekhyun’s room to find it occupied by two strangers getting a little too intimate on Baekhyun’s bed. “Get out of here. Don’t you guys have any decency?”

The male shrugs, “Baekhyun said it was cool.”

Kyungsoo locks his jaw. Of course this random party is related to Baekhyun. “I don’t care what he said. It is not polite nor sanitary. Move on.” The couple leaves, grumbling. Kyungsoo tidies up their mess, looking over Baekhyun’s desk. In a cheap frame, is a picture of Baekhyun and Kyungsoo from graduation. There are other photos taped to his desk and wall of all of them, but only that one was framed.

Kyungsoo runs his finger over the top, collecting the dust on it. There isn’t any. Kyungsoo stares at it curiously. Baekhyun couldn’t have possibly cleaned, his room has cups in it from probably over a month ago.

“No one is in here.” Baekhyun opens the door to his room. Light pools in the door way from the lights in the living room, and he stops in his tracks when he sees the person standing in his room. “Kyungsoo.”

“Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo turns around, his stomach clenching when he sees a girl clutching onto his arm behind him.

“What are you doing in here? I thought you were out.” Baekhyun says, blinking at him, a stunned glaze over his eyes. His lips have a clear sheen over them.

“I was, but I came back to find strangers humping in your bed, so I thought I would keep someone else’s DNA off your sheets.” Kyungsoo stares at Baekhyun hard, trying to hold in his emotions from lashing out as anger fills him.

“Oh.” Baekhyun doesn’t move and just stares back.

The girl behind him pulls on his shirt, “We can just go to my place since yours is occupied, Hyunnie.”

“One second.” Baekhyun tells her, shaking her off his arm.

Kyungsoo raises his hands, “Oh, no. Please don’t let me be in the way. I obviously don’t belong here.” Kyungsoo walks past Baekhyun keeping his sight to the ground as he makes his way to his room.

“Soo!” Baekhyun calls out to him.

“Don’t you dare call me that.” Kyungsoo swings around to shoot a glare at Baekhyun.

“Why not? I’ve always called you that.”

“Only friends can.” Kyungsoo responds back, coldly.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about everyone coming over. I only invited a couple of people and it got a little out of hand.” Baekhyun rubs the back of his neck. His cheeks are flushed from alcohol. “I just needed to loosen up.”

“I shouldn’t be surprised. You are always inconsiderate of others.” Kyungsoo bites back.

Baekhyun shrinks at the words, “I know I haven’t made your life the easiest.”

“Easy?” Kyungsoo marches forward until he can see the swirling pools of Baekhyun’s eyes, until he can smell alcohol stale on his tongue. “You’ve made it living hell. I should’ve found another place as soon as I knew we were living in the same space.”

“If I had known you hated living with me this much I would’ve moved out.” Baekhyun’s nose flares, hurt flashing in his eyes.

Kyungsoo can see his waterline start to get dewy, shining brightly despite the dim atmosphere. “Don’t bother. It’s not like it would make much of a difference in my life now.” He says blankly, knowing his last words may remove Baekhyun out of his life forever.

This is exactly what he asked for sophomore year, and it only took six years for it to come true. If Kyungsoo was smart, he’d take back his words. If he was psychic, he would know the next months will literally be hell if he doesn’t take back his words. But Kyungsoo made a F in relationships.

He pushes past Baekhyun, entering his room and slamming the door not caring that his roommate is on the other side refusing to budge from his spot until the conversation becomes a reality because Kyungsoo couldn’t have… He really didn’t mean… Yet there is a tug in Baekhyun’s chest that’s always been sensitive to Kyungsoo’s feelings toward him. That’s why he protected himself carefully in high school, so Kyungsoo’s cynical words would roll right off him.

He thought there was tons of progress since then. He’s closer to the male than he had ever hoped, but he misread the friendship he thought they shared. Whatever Baekhyun had treasured before then, Kyungsoo destroyed it without a flicker of remorse. He breathed and set Baekhyun’s chest on fire (not the good kind). He was drowning in smoking, coughing up ashes searing his throat…

~.~

The next couple of months were tense in their shared apartment. Jongdae had tried, pestered answers from Kyungsoo as soon as he came home that night to find his best friend with wet cheeks and bottle of whisky on his nightstand. Chanyeol, too, attempted in interrogating Baekhyun what was going on, but the latter merely shrugged saying he hasn’t noticed anything different.

Chanyeol, knowing Baekhyun the best out of all of them, knew his best friend was hurting and only one name was the source of the wound. Rarely, Baekhyun would hang around the apartment, spending his spare time at his new girlfriend’s place. He put distance between everyone at home, not bothering to return on school nights, knowing all of them would be in their rooms.

The mysterious tension that filled the whole house put Chanyeol on edge to the point that he was starting to take it out on Kyungsoo, pegging him as the one who ruined everything and made their house a cold war. Jongdae cared for Kyungsoo and hated seeing his slightly twinge when Chanyeol would insult him and try to pass it off as if he was just joking or sometimes he will mention Baekhyun spitefully and how much he was having a good time especially with a girlfriend in his life, but Kyungsoo wouldn’t crack, refused to open up. That’s how Jongdae knew his best friend was in the wrong, and Kyungsoo knew he was too.

Kyungsoo hated how they were living too. He felt their stares, watching his every move when mentioning Baekhyun. They want to see him crack, but he couldn’t because that would be losing to his old self and everything he had denied up until now. He put so much effort, time, and dedication to ignoring Baekhyun. Somewhere along the way he lost the vision, getting caught up in Baekhyun’s smirk and teasing jokes.

He spends most of his days in silence wondering about the what ifs. What if Kyungsoo wasn’t such a stupid, ridiculous, angst-y teenager and let Baekhyun have his chance in high school? He’s sure he would’ve been swept away by Baekhyun’s charm as twice as fast as everyone else.

What if Kyungsoo didn’t throw a fuss about Baekhyun living with him? He’s sure he would’ve been Baekhyun’s roommate, staying up late to cuddle up together and watch a stupid movie with Jennifer Lopez in it and laughing along when Baekhyun did because he couldn’t deny Baekhyun’s laugh. His joy would be his bliss.

What if Kyungsoo accepted that he was attracted to Baekhyun from the first time they had gotten drunk? He’s sure he would’ve spent hours with him doing more than just studying. Yet why didn’t he do any of this.

Part of him is the sick bastard that likes to torture himself. And like any other teen back then, he hated himself. One of his twisted psychology was to refute any happiness he deserved like love and other things. The people he’d know he would care for the most, he had to push away because they would do it first after they realized he wasn’t what they were looking for.

It first started with Jongdae when he had met him in sixth grade just when Kyungsoo discovered he liked boys. Jongdae was pretty, with curling lips and an active social butterfly. He captured the class in laughter with his witty comebacks. Kyungsoo could never be who he was, and he wanted to be, but Jongdae was the first star he couldn’t reach, and he hated him for it.

Jongdae always believed it was chocolate milk that he accidently spilled on Kyungsoo’s white shirt that started it all, but really Kyungsoo just needed an excuse to cover up the truth.

By the time Baekhyun had transferred to his high school, Kyungsoo was drawn to him automatically. Baekhyun followed Baekhyun’s class president, Chanyeol, around like a puppy taking in his new surroundings with an easy smile. He had black floppy hair and lips that were red from a cherry lollipop. His school uniform fit his wide shoulders, but his height made the rest of his frame looked boyish.

No longer was Kyungsoo spending his time daydreaming about a catlike smile, but a wide grin that made his fingers tingle. Baekhyun was sly though. He entered Kyungsoo’s world without sounding the bomb raid alarms and exploded everything he had been trying to achieve for years, completely blown to smithereens. And that’s how he moved on from Jongdae to terrorizing the new kid.

As much of a simpler time those days were, Kyungsoo finds himself wanting to trade those moments for when he was studying with Baekhyun, or when they were in a fit of giggles because Chanyeol dances really bad while intoxicated. Moments like those, Kyungsoo sunk the ship just so… He forgot his reasoning anymore, but whatever reason he had was just his jerk-stubborn self that tells his own reflection that he’ll never have the pure, passionate love that he wants.

But this torment he put himself through he can no longer take. He should be the one suffering, but he can’t have Baekhyun hurt and avoid his own home because of him…even if he is with his girlfriend.

“Baekhyun called me asking for condoms. I think he’s finally going to get laid. He said he was saving it for someone special, and I guess he met that person.” Chanyeol mentions loudly one late evening as he cooks himself ramen in the kitchen while Jongdae and Kyungsoo watch a tv show together in the living room.

Jongdae immediately feels Kyungsoo tense up on the couch beside him. He raises an eyebrow at Kyungsoo’s still form as he stares lasers into the tv. “Who? Eunji?” Jongdae asks, “He told me he was going to break up with her.”

Chanyeol laughs forcefully, head shaking, “Nah, he thought she was seeing another guy, but she explained to him that he was just helping her out with her acting for his short film.”

Jongdae notices Kyungsoo clench his hands into a fist, his teeth digging a canyon in his bottom lip, cutting through the tender flesh, and his eyes flash up in a fiery haze to stare at Chanyeol’s back.

“I think they make a cute couple, and she makes him happy. More so than some people around here. I-”

“Shut up.” Kyungsoo cuts Chanyeol off. “Just stop.”

He storms into his room, shutting the door loudly. Jongdae’s hairs stand on end as he looks at an irritated Chanyeol. “I’ll, um, go talk to him.”

“Good luck knocking some sense back in him.” Chanyeol grumbles.

“Cut it out Chanyeol.” Jongdae tells him before following Kyungsoo into their room. He closes the door gently behind him, leaning against the frame, “Alright, it’s about time you spill. I can’t deal with stupid drama without even knowing the cause.”

Kyungsoo stands in the middle of the room, his phone cradled in his hand as his thumbs race across the screen. He looks up quickly, eyes clear with determination. “It was my fault. Everything you guys have said is true. I’m a jerk. An idiot. But I’m not going to let Baekhyun sleep with a girl who is cheating on him.” He waves his phone at Jongdae before grabbing his car keys and wallet on his desk before running past him.

“You know where he is at?” Jongdae calls out for him, poking his head out of the door.

“I have my ways.” Kyungsoo replies back with a yell.

Chanyeol watches him leave, befuddled. “What just happened?”

“I think things are going to go back to normal.” Jongdae smiles optimistically.

~.~

Kyungsoo knocks on the door frantically, hoping he is not too late. He had texted Eunji’s roommate, luckily a girl in their film club, to ask if Baekhyun was over and that he was stopping by because Baekhyun has an emergency.

The door opens to show Eunji’s roommate looking concerned and confused. “They are in the first door on the left.” She says.

Kyungsoo thanks her before banging on the door.

“Naeun, I told you not to bother me!” He hears Eunji’s muffled complaint behind the door and some shuffling before to opened it, surprised to see a disgruntled looking Kyungsoo. “Kyungsoo? What are you-”

Baekhyun, who was hiding sitting on Eunji’s bed looking at his phone, whips his head up and widens his eyes when he hears the name. Kyungsoo sighs in relief when he notices Baekhyun still has his pants on but not a shirt.

Breathlessly, Kyungsoo asks, “You haven’t done anything with her?”

Baekhyun glances from Eunji back to Kyungsoo, mouth hanging open, “No, why…” The question gets lost on Baekhyun’s tongue. He probably couldn’t figure out which question should come first.

“Come on. You’re coming with me.” Kyungsoo quickly tells him. He sees Baekhyun’s tee on the floor and tosses it to him. “Let’s go.”

Baekhyun scrambles up off the bed twisting his shirt so he puts it on right.

Eunji stops him as he about passes her, “Baekhyun, don’t go.” She tugs on his arm.

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and stops him from gagging. Eunji’s acting was not nearly as good off screen as it was on screen. “I’ve waited six years to build the courage for this. We don’t have time anymore.” Kyungsoo practically tugs Baekhyun out of Eunji’s hold and drags him along. Just as they were about to leave, he turns to see the two stunned girls staring back at him, “Also, you and Baekhyun are done.”

Baekhyun splutters as Kyungsoo shuts the door taking him to his car.

“What the hell Kyungsoo? You can’t speak for me like that. I’m going back to tell her we aren’t over.” Baekhyun starts to turn around.

“She’s cheating on you.” Kyungsoo tells him.

Baekhyun slowly turns back around. “How do you know?”

“I’m in the same club with her. Remember? The guy you were suspicious of her flirting with anyways; I overheard him talking one day while he was editing and mentioned it. I texted him just to be sure I was right before I came over.”

“How’d you know where I was?”

“Chanyeol. And partially Naeun.” Kyungsoo scratches him arm with a guilty smile.

“Why?” Baekhyun inquires.

“Huh?” He blinks.

“Why even bother coming here? I thought you despised me.” Suddenly, the flash of hurt Kyungsoo saw that one night is now etched all over Baekhyun’s skin. His eye bags have gotten deeper, and his chin has broken out from stress. His whole body seems to be teetering on the edge waiting for Kyungsoo’s answer even though he looks away from Kyungsoo preparing for the negative response.

Kyungsoo sighs, “I hate myself.”

Baekhyun’s mouth parts in surprise, “What are you talking about?”

“This whole time, I was taking my self-hatred out on you. Anyone I was jealous of really.” Kyungsoo admits.

Baekhyun blinks before a slow smirk spreads over his face smugly, “Repeat that, please.”

Kyungsoo bumps into him with his shoulder purposefully. Baekhyun lets out a yelp of pain, but only pretending because a smile is still curled in the creases of his eyes. “You heard me.”

Completely struck, Baekhyun faces the sky in awe. “Wow. Do Kyungsoo. Jealous. Of me. Never thought I would live to hear the day you would say that. I thought I would have to threaten your precious collection of Prince of Tennis to even hear something remotely close.”

Kyungsoo groans, “This is why I find you so bothersome. You’re so dramatic. Especially when I am trying to be serious.”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes at him, “Nuhuh, you can’t use that on me now. You’re jealous of me. What are you most jealous of? My face? My smarts? My sculpted body? My charm? I know that melts your soul.” He teases him relentlessly earning a smack on his head.

“Baek,” Kyungsoo whispers. They both meet gazes slowly, and the world seems to pause and only they were the ones in focus. “Be serious.”

Baekhyun shakes his head, “You’re too serious. I can’t in a constant state of seriousness.”

“Just this once,” Kyungsoo begs to be heard out. “Those things I said, I know I can’t take them back, but I am so sorry. I hurt you thinking it would make me feel better, but no matter how many times I do it, it doesn’t work. I thought tearing you apart would somehow make me be more like you. Like I would suck out your powers, some dumb shit like that.”

Baekhyun reaches across the console. His long thin fingers curl over the top of Kyungsoo’s hand. Kyungsoo sucks in a breath before drawing his vision away from their locked hands. “Don’t try and change yourself. I like- we all like the way you are. Even if you are too serious and that you judge my taste in movies.”

Kyungsoo smiles, “Well, it’s not that bad.”

Baekhyun barks out a laugh, “I’d knew you’d come around. Which one is your favorite? Wait! Don’t tell me. It’s Matthew McConaughey. He’s your type, isn’t he?”

Kyungsoo grumbles, “Shut up.” Baekhyun hollers out the window of the car as the drive back to their apartment, screaming, “DO KYUNGSOO LOVES MATTHEW MCCONAUGHEY.”

When they reach their shared home, Chanyeol and Jongdae wonder if they’ve been placed in an alternate universe. Kyungsoo and Baekhyun walk in singing. SINGING. Together in harmony. Kyungsoo didn’t look nearly as thrilled as Baekhyun.

“What did I miss?” Chanyeol stares at his roommates.

“Kyungsoo wanted me to shut up, and this was his price.” Baekhyun places his hands on his hips and puffs out his chest, satisfied.

Kyungsoo trudges by him, “Never again.”

“Never say never, Soo!”

“What happened to Eunji?” Chanyeol asks after Kyungsoo is in his room.

Baekhyun shrugs, “She was actually cheating on me. Kyungsoo decided to stop by and hand deliver the news.”

Jongdae frowns, “Are y’all going to start dating now?”

Baekhyun peaks around the corner down the hall to check if Kyungsoo was in earshot. “I doubt it. If he hasn’t made a move by now, I don’t think he ever will.”

Jongdae smiles, “Don’t doubt Kyungsoo. He’ll come around.”

Baekhyun plops on the couch beside Jongdae, “Why are you acting all encouraging? What happened to that big secret crush you have had on since forever?”

Jongdae’s lips curl up, eyes glittering with mischief, “Maybe I’ve moved on. Found someone else.”

Chanyeol gasps, “WAIT. JONGDAE IS GAY?!”

 

**University: Fourth Year**

“I swear if you are not dressed in three seconds, I am leaving you and getting Italian by myself.” Kyungsoo threatens, leaning against wall beside Baekhyun’s door.

Just as he said that, Baekhyun grandly exits his room with a twirl. He pinches Kyungsoo’s cheek as he spins by, “Somebody is a little impatient.”

Kyungsoo swats his hand away, remaining in place. He surveys Baekhyun’s outfit up and down with a quirked eyebrow.

“You checking me out, Soo? You know you want all this ass.” Baekhyun wiggles his hips.

Kyungsoo clucks his tongue. His ass does look nice in those jeans, but he won’t ever admit that. “What ass?” Kyungsoo prods, rushing by him before Baekhyun can process the insult and attack.

Over the past four months, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo have been falling into a regime. Tuesday is fast food night, Thursday is movie day, Friday is make dinner and possibly drink day. And the rest are up to whatever mood they are in. They’ve now made it to the point that they can live together without wanting to break something or each other.

This semester, though, it is just them living together. Technically, Chanyeol lives with them too; he just happens to be studying abroad in Japan. Jongdae decided to move in with his boyfriend and his brother. Plus, Jongdae and Chanyeol do not want to be around Baekhyun and Kyungsoo any more than they had to last semester. Since they made up and became surprisingly quick friends, the aggressive tension that was once there turned into a sexual tension, and Jongdae and Chanyeol couldn’t take it anymore.

Baekhyun feels it too. He knows Kyungsoo likes him since he one night drunkenly admitted it before passing out. He’s just waiting to see what Kyungsoo will do sober. Kyungsoo, meanwhile, likes watching Baekhyun drop hints all the time just to see if he will crack. It’s an endless cycle.

“You know I was serious in high school. If you literally wanted to go out and eat Italian, we would have.” Baekhyun opens up while looking over the restaurant’s menu.

Kyungsoo nods, smiling sweetly, a dark twinkle in his eyes, “Uh huh. Like a date?”

Baekhyun hums back in response, thinking he’s pushed the right buttons this time.

“I should’ve taken the invitation. Free meal. And I would’ve been informed of your sloppy eating habits which would have been a total turn off.” Kyungsoo nonchalantly says.

Baekhyun squints at him frowning. Kyungsoo - 12, Baekhyun – 8. “It would have been the best date of your life.”

“Unlikely.”

He huffs in his seat, annoyed with Kyungsoo’s unwillingness to participate properly. Kyungsoo kicks him under the table lightly. “Stop pouting.”

“You didn’t even give me a chance.”

“Because you ruined every single one of them with sexual jokes.”

“Don’t act like you didn’t like it.”

Kyungsoo smirks, “Never said I did.”

They eat in a comfortable silence, something Kyungsoo is glad to grow accustomed to when spending time with Baekhyun.

“When are you going home?” Baekhyun suddenly asks, looking at Kyungsoo through his fringe.

Kyungsoo purses his lips, tapping his spoon to his chin. “A little bit after my last class on Thursday. Why?”

“Well, I haven’t been home in a long time too, so I’d thought I could join you.”

“I assumed you would already be joining.”

Baekhyun blankly takes a bite of his food before grinning widely, “How?”

Kyungsoo gives him an eye roll before handing over his fork with a sample for Baekhyun, “I can see it in your eyes.”

Surprise flashes across Baekhyun’s feature, a faint blush rising on his cheeks before Kyungsoo deadpans, “And Jongdae told me so.”

~.~

When Kyungsoo drops Baekhyun off at his parent’s house, Baekhyun receives no answer at the door. Baekhyun shuffles back to Kyungsoo where his window is rolled down expectantly. “I can’t believe you didn’t bring your key.” Kyungsoo fakes annoyance as the other gets back into the car.

“It’s because you rushed me. I didn’t have a thorough list of what I needed. I’m sorry. I can just wait here for them to get home.” Baekhyun starts to pout, puffing out his cheeks.

Kyungsoo dismisses him. “It’s fine. I already told my mom you may stop by. I’m sure she will be thrilled to see you again.”

Baekhyun laughs, “I miss her too. She is the best cook I have ever met.”

When they arrive at Kyungsoo’s house, his parents were already waiting for him with welcoming arms. Kyungsoo’s mother squeals in delight when Baekhyun clumsily drags his suitcase in behind him.

“Oh, Baekhyunnie! How much you have grown! My goodness, seeing you this grown up makes me feel old.” Mrs. Do wraps Baekhyun in a tight hug and dusts off his clothes as she smiles at him warmly.

“Kyungsoo, my son. You’ve been working out? You look buffer.” Kyungsoo’s dad punches his son’s arm playfully before giving him a hug.

Baekhyun smirks at the other male, “Kyungsoo’s been trying to prove that he is actually tough and still not in the early stages of puberty.” Mr. Do chuckles at that, clapping Baekhyun’s shoulders.

Kyungsoo throws him a glare that quickly dissipates when his mom guides them to the dinner table where Baekhyun’s mouth waters and delicious heaven awaits.

“So how long have you two been dating officially? I know when I talked to Kyungsoo, he was always so vague about the topic.” Mrs. Do asks, sitting down after getting everyone’s drink.

Kyungsoo coughs into his napkin, and Baekhyun chokes on his soda. Caffeine burns his nostrils as he tries to calm his thundering heart. They exchange glances, searching for an answer to respond with.

Kyungsoo whines, “Mooommm.”

“What?” Mrs. Do folds her arms, a mischievous grin on her faces. When she catches Baekhyun’s eyes, she winks.

“We actually-” Kyungsoo starts.

“Started dating two months ago.” Baekhyun finishes. He reaches under the table and places a flat palm on Kyungsoo’s thigh, squeezing gently. “It took a lot of coaxing to get him to go out with me, but after almost seven years, I finally cracked him.”

Mrs. Do fawns over the two, blabbering about how she knew it all along and has been planning their wedding since college. Meanwhile, Kyungsoo gives Baekhyun an incredulous look and speaks through his eyes.

Dating, really?

You wouldn’t make a move, Baekhyun gives him a pointed stare.

And you say I am not the romantic one, Kyungsoo scoffs. Baekhyun squeezes his thigh again, sliding up just an inch making Kyungsoo cough once more, face completely red.

You love it, Baekhyun runs a tongue over his lips just to tease Kyungsoo only further before focusing his attention back on Kyungsoo’s parents.

“We’ve been dating for two months and yet we haven’t kissed.” Kyungsoo comments while making the bed for the both of them. His mother adamantly argued that Baekhyun can go home tomorrow after they all have breakfast together.

Baekhyun leans back to show his gleaming grin with a toothbrush stuffed in his mouth. “You’re a very shy boyfriend who wants to take things real slow because this is the first serious relationship you care about.” Baekhyun responds, striding out of the bathroom with a loose band t-shirt and striped pajama bottoms.

Kyungsoo tosses the last pillow to front of the bed. He turns to Baekhyun, reaching for him until the other enters his space. He tangles his fingers in his shirt, pulling Baekhyun closer until their toes touch. He leans forward, lips ghosting over Baekhyun’s. Baekhyun waits for Kyungsoo to make the first move; his breath comes out shallow and uneven in anticipation. “What makes you think I like you?” Kyungsoo whispers before stepping away.

Baekhyun groans at the loss of contact. Seven years he’s waited to kiss Kyungsoo, and his affections are toyed with. “Want me to list the top ten moments from every year I have met you?”

“Please enlighten me.” Kyungsoo sits on the edge of the bed watching Baekhyun pace around his room.

“When you first met me, you sized up my dick.” Baekhyun points an accusing finger at him.

“Did not!” Kyungsoo defiantly counters.

“I came up to your lunch table, introduced myself, and all you did was stare at my crotch.”

“You shoved it in my line of vision.”

“Right,” Baekhyun drawls.

“That doesn’t prove that I like you. You just happened to be very forceful in your advancements.”

Baekhyun stops moving and stands in front of Kyungsoo, “Want me to prove it?” Kyungsoo answers with a squawk as Baekhyun climbs on top of his lap, straddling his thighs. “Your heart beats really fast when we’re close, just like mine.” His long thin fingers press against the skin above Kyungsoo’s collar. His cold digits make the other shiver at the touch.

Baekhyun bites his bottom lip quickly making the skin flush on contact. Kyungsoo drops his gaze to the movement, and Baekhyun fidgets because he’s so close to kissing Kyungsoo. “And you stare at my lips a lot. And if your brain is thinking the same thing mine is when I stare at your lips, then I want to kiss the life out of you.”

Kyungsoo angles his chin upwards. “Then do it, boyfriend”, he murmurs before closing the distance and years that have separated them.

 

 

 

 


End file.
